Bonding
by LittleGlitterMonster
Summary: This is continued from Fina2212. The Anubis kids need to bond, but will any of them get out alive?
1. Chapter 1

**FINA2212 WROTE THIS CHAPTER AND CHAPTERS 1 2 3 4 AND 5**

"Dearies, it has come to my attention that this house isn't close. If you want to go on the overnight trip, you will need some bonding time." Trudy started. All I could think is _no please not Jerome! Don't let me be with Jerome!_ " You will be with one person for a week and then we will change. These are the pairs for week one.

Nina and Mick

Fabian and Jerome

Mara and Alfie

And Patricia and Amber." This week will be interesting.

**PATRICIA POV**

No not the girly, not-smart Millington! I will die before I get to a sane person like Nina or Mara. I will tell you if Amber puts pink, heels, sparkles, and make-up on me I cut off her hand. Not kidding.

**Mick POV**

"Nina you are going to help me train since I have to be with you now c'mon!" I said grabbing her wrist and pulling her along.

**Fabian POV**

"Rutter, why did I get paired with you?" Jerome asked me. "If I help you prank someone will you leave me alone?" I asked then me and him started our prank.

**Mara POV**

I really hate Alfie! I thought this was going to be fun but I was wrong! Alfie is very annoying! I can't wait till I can get a new partner!

**AGAIN, THIS WAS WRITTEN BY FINA2212 PLEASE CONTINUE UNTIL CHAPTER 6 WHEN YOU WILL GET TO READ MY PART OF THE STORY!**


	2. Chapter 2

_I am going to murder Jerome and Fabian! Mostly Jerome he handcuffed me to Mick! The piggest boy eater ever! Luckly today we get new partners! Happy dance!_

_"Week two groups are:_

_Nina and Jerome_

_Fabian and Alfie Lewis_

_Mara and Amber_

_Patricia and Mick. Jerome please unlock Nina from Mick." Trudy said and walked off. Why do people hate me?_

_Fabian's POV_

_First Jerome now Alfie! What next Patricia? Will me and Nina be like next week! Please?_

_Mara's POV_

_"Mara you are coming shopping with me!" Amber said and before I knew I was in a pink shop._

_Patricia's POV_

_"Mick I am not going to train with you!" I said me and him were having a fight. I hate this week and last week._

_Jerome's POV_

_"Look, Nina we are going to prank someone okay? Okay." I said me and her were in my room 'bonding'. "Okay on who? I have to great people to prank." She said. I could tell she wanted revenge. I love revenge._

_Me and Nina put neon green in Fabian's shampoo and black in Amber's. This by the American._

_Amber's POV_

_JEROME FRANCIS CLARK!'' I yelled at the top of my lungs._

_Fabian's POV_

_"JEROME CLARK WHY DID YOU DO THIS!" I yelled at the top of my lungs._

_Nina's POV_

_"Nica hair Amber and Fabian." I said laughing. "You did this?" Fabian asked he had a hat on and Amber put on a hat too. "I had help plus your was payback." I said then walked out. I loved this week._

_**WRITTEN BY FINA2212**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Nina Martin you will pay!" Amber and Fabian yelled at me but I am so faster than them. I was just laughing the whole time. "Nina just give up you and Amber share a room and you know she won't give up." Mick said he did have a point. "No, bye!" I said and then ran even faster into the woods.

Amber's POV

"Okay since Nina is out in the woods we are going in pairs to find her:

Fabian by himself sorry

Amber and Alfie

Patricia and Mick again so sorry

And Jerome and Mara now please find Nina and when you do Amber and Fabian try not to murder her okay?" Trudy said and then left.

We went into the woods as a group like all of us, we couldn't risk getting kid-napped by Rufus so we are in a group. We walked up to a small tree but big enough to climb and saw Nina's bag. "Aliens the aliens got Nina!" Alfie said screaming and putting his hands up. "Alfie I don't think so but she has to be close." Mara said, that is very true.

"Guys think where could she be?" Fabian asked all of a sudden acorns, leaves, and bark started to fall from the tree and hit us in the head not hard but you could feel it

Nina's POV

Yes I am the only throwing the acorns, leaves, and bark I am doing it because one I am bored and two I want to see how long it will take them to realize it is me. "Okay we need to think where could she be?" Fabian asked looking at everyone. "Fabian, Amber, Mick, Mara, Alfie, Jerome, and Patricia." I said but they weren't paying attention. "Hi!" I yelled nothing because they are fighting. "Guys she is way smarter than that! Why would she climb a tree?" Fabian said to Patricia. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I yelled and got their attention. "Nina where were you?" Amber asked me surprisingly she didn't want to kill me! "Up in a tree and according to Fabian I'm not smart?" I asked with my hands on my hips. "You uh heard that?" Fabian asked I nodded.

"Wait why did you climb a tree again?" Everyone asked me it really gets annoying. "Because Amber and Fabian were going to MURDER me if I didn't avoid them and I share a room with her so to be safe I was there for a night." I said smiling. "Don't ever do that again." Fabian said to me. "Hey only 5 more days till we go on the trip right?" I said.

~next day~

Jerome's POV

" Jerome, there is something I need to tell you…"

**WRITTEN BY FINA2212**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own New York, NY the Giants or House Of Anubis.

Jerome's POV

Mara said. She came in my room but today is a Saturday so I wasn't late for school. "Yeah, Mara what is it?" I asked I hope it wasn't something bad. "I really like you and want to know if you feel the same way?" She asked then bit her lower lip. "Yeah I do I really do Mara." I said then we left for breakfast.

Nina's POV

"Guys I know where we are going: To New York, NY and Amber we have a budget that means no over spending like you did one year." Mara said at Breakfast but she seemed different more upbeat more happy. Then she really is, I really cant put my finger on it but I know something is different.

"Mara will they ever forget about it? I mean the past is the past, right?" Amber said pouting.

"Um Amber you spent all of our money!" Fabian said.

"What happened? I asked looking at Amber, Mara, and Fabian for an answer.

"Amber went over bored when we went to Paris last year and we couldn't get home until Amber returned everything ,have you ever tried to make Amber return everything she bought?" Mara said looking at Amber.

"Yeah it took like 3 days and a half just to get her to return her last pair of shoes." Fabian said looking at Amber.

"Anyway what is our budget this year?" Amber asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh we don 't have on you do and none. No shoes, dresses, skirts, tops, scarves, anything! Not even a keychain." Mara and Fabian said together.

"Guys there is a loophole you know, right?" I said and Amber, Mara, and Fabian trying to figure it out.

"Amber can I have your wallet, money, credit card, and gift cards please." I said holding out my hand waiting for the things she would get back when we came back.

"Oh right, Nina thank you or she would have PUT US OVER THE LIMIT!" Mara said making sure to yell the last part.

"When will I get my money back?" Amber asked her head down.

"When we come back from New York City." I said at confused Amber.

"I thought we were going to New York, New York." Amber said she really can be such a blond but then again everyone but Fabian, Mara, and Me can be a little dumb.

"That is the same place Amber and we should see if we can go to a Giants game." Mick said.

"Yeah you can call it Football cause what you call Football here we call soccer over there." I said to Mick.

"Yeah we really don't care Nina lets go pack only 2 more days till we leave!" Amber said and pulled me upstairs.

**WRITTEN BY FINA2212**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own HOA or anything in this stroy.

Nina's POV

"Come on Amber you have to get up! I'm tired to but I'm up." I said Amber is the worst person to get up at 5:45 in the morining.

"No I am not getting up!" Amber said putting her head more into the pillow. Guess I will have to do this s different way.

"What if you get back half of your money?" I asked waving her wallet in the air. She sat up and nodded her head so I did it. "Amber you cannot tell anyone about this alright." I said to her she just nodded again then she dressed and we went down to eat breakfast.

"Is that Amber Millington up before 6:00 and not cranky? Nina Martin what have you done?" Everyone asked me.

"Americans have tricks up their sleeves to Brits." I said and grabbed and apple then took a bite walked out of the room and started to organize the cases and to get them ready.

"Really? What did you do?" Fabian asked him ,Patricia, and Mara in the hallway with their arms crossed I knew there is no way out of this.

"I have my ways and plus you would yell at me so lets just say she perked up when she got it." I said and went outside to wait for the cab.

Fabian's POV

"What do you think she did?" I asked Mara and Patricia they are just staring at the door like it will just open with their minds.

"I guess money but I have no clue." Mara said but then we had to leave the cab came off to New York, NY.

~New York, NY~

Nina's POV

"Okay rooms are in 503 Nina and Mara. 504 Amber and Patricia. 505 Fabian and Alfie. 506 Jerome and Mick. Have fun and we will eat in 6 minutes meet me in the lobby.

Me and Mara went in the room but when we tried to leave the door locked by itself.

Fabian's POV

The door is locked but by who? I think I know who but is everyone like this or just a couple of people.

**WRITTEN BY FINA2212 NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE WRITTEN BY ME!**


	6. Chapter 6

Fabians POVAlfie had left to see if Amber had settled in. I didn't think too much of it and began to log onto Facebook using my laptop and the complementary Wi-fi. Then, I heard the door knob jingle. Thinking someone was struggling to open the door, I went to help. I only discovered that the door was locked.

_Send to: Alfie Mara, Jerome, Patricia, Mick, and Nina_

_Subject: Locked in_

Hey guys, are you locked in your room? I am. And Alfie, I know you are behind this. I will kill you in your sleep, you have to come back sometime! -Fabian

Within moments, everyone but Alfie had texted me back. They confirmed that they too were trapped. When I went back to my laptop, the internet had stopped working. I groaned and flopped back onto the hotel bed, "What next?" As if the world had wanted to pick at me, the power went out. I heard the door swing open and felt arms around my waist. A hand was thrown over my mouth. Another door open and I was tossed in a room while another person was taken from the same room. The door slammed and was again locked. I could make out a shadow sitting against the wall, "Hello, who is here?" I called.

"Fabian?" I heard Nina's angelic voice and then more commotion in the hallway.

"Nins, who was in here with you?" I scooted closer to her.

"It was Mara. If Alfie doesn't let us out soon, I will kill him." She grumbled.

"Not if I kill him first." I told her, "Well, at last we're stuck together."

"Looks like we'll miss lunch." She sighed and began to walk around.

I tried to think of a way to get us out of here. I turned the backlight on on my cell phone. I shone it around the room until I found an air vent. I know its so movie like, but what if we could get out through there? "Nina, I have a plan." I grinned.

**I know that it is super short, but I wanted Fina2212 to know that I didn't forget about it. So, stay with me please! **


	7. Reminiscing

Bonding Chapter

**In thus chapter, we will touch a little on the death of Nina's parents. I can really relate to Nina, because when I was nine my mother was hit by a car and killed. It's hard for me to write, but I need to vent somehow. And about the date, sorry. I just got my computer fixed.**

Nina POV

"Fabian, you are crazy." I laughed.

"They do it in the movies." He shrugged.

"Yeah, in the movies! We would injure ourselves our something." I sighed.

He saw what I was saying," Do you think you can pick the lock with a bobby pin?'

"This kind of door has a key that's a card." I began to grow frustrated.

"Wait, can't we just open the door then?" He pointed out.

"Ohh," I whispered and pulled on the door. Nothing. I felt along the edge of the door. There was something sticky. I got a little on my finger and smelt it," Glue. He glued it shut."

"He wouldn't be able to do it on his own. Someone has to be helping him." Fabian smacked his forehead," Jerome! It has to be Jerome!"

"Well what do we do now? We can't climb out through the vents, we cant go through the door, and we're on the tenth floor." I sighed.

"We wait." He replied.

"….." There was silence. I hate silence. Silence leads to thinking, and there are things I don't want to think about. Silence reminds me of funerals. Funerals remind me of my parents.

Sometimes I wonder if it would have been better for me to be in the car crash with them. I would be with them. We could be a happy family. A happy dead family, but a family. All I want to do is see them smile one more time. I never got to show them that picture I colored for them. It was two people holding hands in a field of flowers.

There are so many things we never got to do together. They never got to see me graduate grade school. My dad never got to embarrass me at any of my school festivals. Ill never see my mom freaking out with a camera when my boyfriend picks me up for prom. She'll never see me walk across the stage and get my high school diploma. I'll never be able to hear a quiet knock at the hospital door and say," Meet momma's momma and daddy." and hold out my child for them to hold.

One thing will always stand out in my mind when I think of them. When I was four, I had this blue ball with Minnie mouse on the front. Momma, Daddy, and I all went out to play with it. We laughed and passed it back and forth for what seemed like forever.

It was all so easy then.

Wasn't it easier in our firefly catching days? When everything was out of reach someone bigger brought it down to you? Wasn't it beautiful, running wild till you fell asleep? Before the monsters caught up to you….

"Are you alright, Nina?" Fabian asked me. The sound of his voice caused me to jump.

"Yeah… I'm fine." I sniffled and dried the tears that had been flowing from my eyes," Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you're crying." He replied.

"How can you tell? It's pitch black in here." I wondered.

"Nina, the only time you're silent for that long is when you're thinking or crying." I heard him try to walk over to me," Don't lie to me Neens. What's wrong?"

"I'm just really missing my parents." I told him. Then I burst out crying uncontrollably. I've always been so strong. I didn't cry when Gran told me what happened, and I didn't cry at the funeral. Almost ten years worth of tears poured out of me as I threw my arms around my best friend's neck. I buried my face in his chest.

"Shh, Nina, It's alright." He whispered into my hair.

**PATRICIAS POV**

"Ahh!" I heard Amber scream as she was yanked out of our room.

"Put me down!" Mara yelled.

"As you wish." Jerome said and threw her into the room," Shit, you know who I am now. This means I will have to kill you later!"

"Jerome!" I yelled. But it was to late. He had slammed the door shut. "Let's go on a trip, it will be fun!" I mocked Trudy.

**Kay guys, what do you want in the next chapter?**

**Btw rooms are now glued shut with these people inside**

**Fabian-Nina**

**Patricia-Mara**

**Amber-Mick**

**And Alfie and Jerome are living it up it New York. **

**XXX **

**LittleGlitterMonster**


	8. Its Glued Fucking Shut

**Micks POV**

I am trapped in a room with my ex-girlfriend, Amber Marie Millington. The fact that she's Amber is bad enough, but she is my ex-girlfriend. \

"Would you just unlock the door, Mick?" She screamed. We've only been in here for five minutes, and I wanted to die.

"For the tenth time, Amber , it is glued shut!" I tried not to yell.

"Then unlock it!" She stomped her foot.

"The door is glued shut." I told her. She looked at me with a confused face," THE. FUCKING. DOOR. IS. GLUED. THE. HELL. SHUT!"

"Oh,: She quietly said to herself," Well, you didn't have to shout."

I smacked my forehead," We're trapped in here for who knows how long. So, let's just shut up and text the others. Let's not talk." I sighed and grabbed my phone.

_TO: Fabian Rutter_

_Subject: Beat the bloody 'ell out of em. _

_Message: It's Clarke and Lewis, I just know it. They locked me in here with airhead Amber. I will kill them. Who are you stuck with?_

I hit the send button. Amber's extremely bright backlight illuminated our prison. I heard her sob a few times, then begin to play a song on her phone," Seven AM waking up in the morning. Gotta get fresh. Gotta go down stairs. Gotta have my bowl. Gotta have cereal."

"Really, Amber? Friday?" I asked.

"It's catchy." She defended.

"Well could you put on something less annoying?" I grumbled.

"Fine."

There were a few taps on her touch screen, and the song changed to " Death of Me" by RED," I didn't know you liked rock." I commented.

"I accidentally put Jerome's music on here cant figure out how to delete it." She explained.

_New Message_

_From: Fabian Rutter_

_Message: Yeah, I know. I'm stuck with Nina. Well, I don't want to call it stuck… I can't talk now, man. She's really upset about her parents. _

I typed in a quick reply

_Yeahh, go get it in, mate. Later:)_

**JEROMES POV**

"The losers are taken care of. Now let's party!" I spoke to my bet friend, Alfie Lewis.

"Don't you think we should tell Trudy that they wont show for lunch because they decided to go sightseeing?" Alfie nudged me with his elbow.

"I like the way you think, old pal." I smiled.

**Sorry that its short, I steel feel really bad about not updating for so long. **


	9. Operation TLBCK

Jerome's pov

"Trudy," I said as we approached our housemother in the hotel's restaurant," I'm afraid the others wont be joining you for dinner, they went out to do some sightseeing." **(A.N In England, I am pretty sure Dinner means Lunch)**

"Okay dearies, will you be joining me today?" She kindly asked.

"We aren't hungry." Alfie waved his hand.

"Okay, but please let everyone know to be back at the hotel by eleven. We have never been here and don't know what the city is like after dark." She worried about our safety. I always loved Trudy like a real mum, but I can't let anyone know. I'm Jerome. Jerome has no feelings.

"Bye." Alfie called behind his shoulder as we walked away," So Jerome, I have this perfect plan that will sweep Amber off her feet!""Alfie," I sighed," We are in New York city. The girls won't be able to stay away from us. Let us leave our relationships behind for now."

"I thought you liked Mara." He said from nowhere

"Where did you get that from? That is ridiculous!" I lied. I truly do like Mara, but remember? Jerome has no feelings.

"Sure." He replied.

**Nina's POV**

"Thanks, Fabian." I pulled away from his hug, wiped my eyes, and sniffled.

"It's not a problem at all." He said. The backlight from both of our phones on the floor illuminated the space between us. Before I knew what was happening, Fabian and I were kissing. Wait, we are kissing? This is what I have been dreaming about since I met him!

When we pulled apart, he blushed," I-I-I'm sorry."

The electricity flickered, and the lights came back on.

"It's not a problem at all." I said the same way he did.

"Oh my god, I knew it! It's like the gods of lights wanted you together too!" Amber ran through the door.

Wait, she ran through the door?

"Amber, how are you here?" I asked.

"I kicked the door down and we've been scraping the glue off." Mick shrugged.

"So you guys heard?" Fabian asked.

"Every word." Amber smiled.

"Let's go get Mara and Patricia." I suggested.

Amber quickly grabbed my arm," You two go on. We'll catch up!" When they had left the room, she let out one of her famous Amber happy screams, "Eep! How was your kiss with Fabian?"

"What?" I replied as blush crept up my neck.

"Answer the question!"

"Okay… Yes!" I hid my face in my hands.

"Do you think you two will be stepping out then?" She led me down the carpeted hall.

"I don't think he likes me. I think it was a pity kiss." I shrugged.

"Nina Ainette Martin, Fabian Lewis Rutter fancies you and don't you dare deny that you fancy him back!" A few people opened their doors. Fabian and Mick both turned around to look at us.

"Not so loud! I don't want to hear my relationship being gossiped about in China!" I hissed.

Fabian blushed and looked down at his feet. Mick punched his arm a few times and laughed while telling him something. When Amber and I caught up to them, her and Mick walked ahead of us. Fabian and I stood in the middle of the hallway. Every head had returned to their rooms and had shut the door. Oh god, what is he going to say? Does he like me? Does he regret kissing me?

Fabian silently grabbed my hand. I grabbed his in return. We began walking with our hands swinging between us. I laughed a little. Fabian looked over at me, "What's so funny?"

I shook my head slightly, "It's just so…crazy. All of this is."

We came walking up to Patricia's and Mara's room. Everyone was already inside. Apparently, they were discussing what we should do next, "Let's wait until they come back and kill them in their sleep!" Patricia yelled.

"No, let's send them to jail!" Amber stomped her foot.

"They didn't commit a crime, Amber." Mara sighed.

Mick left the room to go the one across the hall where he used his room key to somehow open Jerome and Alfie's room. He returned with a book thicker than the Bible. It was labeled "Pranks". He flipped through a few pages and showed us several different options. When we decided on which one we were to do, we came up with an operation name.

"Operation: That little bitch called Karma is a go." Amber put her hand in the middle of our circle.

"One two three whoo!" We all hollered.


	10. Three Words

Chapter ten

Alfie and Jerome approached the hotel with several shopping bags in each hand. Two girls they had met at the mall, Rebecca and Kayla, put their phone numbers into the boys' phones, "Call us later."

They bid them adieu at the revolving doors, "We will, don't worry."

Nina, who had been watching from a window upstairs, pulled out her walkie-talkie," The aliens have landed, I repeat, the aliens have landed."

Fabian and Mick got into their positions," Copy that, aliens have landed."

Patricia and Mara secured the bucket of honey before hiding in the closet. Amber also squeezed in and sent a convincing text to Alfie.

_To: Alfie Lewis_

_Subject: Meanie_

_ALFRED MARMADUKE LEWIS, I WANTED TO GO SHOPPING, AND NOW I CANT BECAUSE YOU LOCKED ME IN THIS ROOM. I HATE YOU Alfie!_

"Look, I just got a text from Amber." Alfie showed his best friend his phone.

"Losers…." Jerome mumbled. He unlocked his door and stepped in. A gooey substance fell on him and his friend of four years. He knew at that moment that this was the start of a massive prank war.

Fabian and Mick snuck up behind the furious teens and sprayed them with glitter hairspray. The three who were hidden in the closet jumped out. One had a video camera, another had a Polaroid, and another had a digital camera,' You two sure do have fun in your free time." Patricia laughed as she pulled the developing picture out of the Polaroid.

"Front Page of teen weekly, here you come. " Mara smiled

"Best friends or secret lovers with wild role playing?" Amber made up a headline.

"If you submit that photo…" Jerome threatened.

The prankers quickly ran out of the room, leaving their victims stick, glittery, and confused. Furious, Alfie began to look for the book of pranks, "Jerome, it's gone!"

Those were the last words he ever wanted to hear.

Those were the words that would lead to someone getting hurt.

Those were the words that would change the house.

Forever.

**OKAY, at first it was longer, but my nephew deleated it. Review? OF COURSE!**


	11. Aliens

**Okay, I know I'm not that funny. I'm used to writing drama and romance. I'll try to stop throwing so much of that in there. I have a facebook page: LittleGlitterMonster. If you haven't yet, follow me on Twitter. If enough of my readers tell me they follow me, I will start tweeting exclusives:) Read and Review, love you forever:D Also, school starts in five days for me. I will be DROWNING in homework. Check out my edits site, .com and I'm starting on polypore as LittleGlitterMonsterRawr. **

"What do you mean it's gone? Find it!" Jerome screamed as he gathered a change of clothes. He went into the bathroom to take a shower and slammed the door.

Billions of things raced through Alfie's mind as he destroyed the room looking for the book. Had he packed it? Did it get lost at the airport? Did someone take it? What will happen if he doesn't find it?

_Ding! _His phone sounded off. _New text from Unknown._

_Let's play a game. I think you know how to play this one…_

"Must be a wrong number." He muttered to himself and began to look in the closet.

_Ding! New text from Unknown._

_Colder._

Alfie shrugged and moved some clothes.

_Ding! New text from Unknown_

_Burgh, It's freezing! You're becoming ice._

Alfie texted the number back, "_You have the wrong number."_

Not even five seconds later, his phone rang again. He picked up the phone and saw it was the unknown number.

_No I don't, Alfie. Don't you think it's a little cold down here? Maybe you should try looking up._

"It's the aliens!" Alfie realized. It was the Aliens sending him text to try to get him to go outside and look up to see them. He smiled and screamed, "I'm coming space friends, or blee blop bloop beep bo as they say in your language!" He sped out the door and to the elevator. He wanted to hurry, afraid that his space friends would leave soon. The elevator took to long, so he dashed to the stairwell. He began to ten flight climb," All these years, they said,' Alfie, you are crazy! Aliens don't exist!' But look at me now! E.T and I are going home!"

Jerome stepped out of the steam filled bathroom squeaky clean. The room, however, was a different story. There was honey already dried into the carpet, and his and Alfie's belongings thrown carelessly around, "House cleaning will have fun with this."

_._Meanwhile, Fabian and Nina sat in a dark corner of the stairwell on the 19th flight. They tried to hold in their laughter as they heard Alfie's footsteps and ranting. Nina held a small prepay cell phone in her hand. The footsteps neared them. They threw Fabian's black jacket over them so they couldn't be seen. Fabian was trying so hard not to laugh. Nina put her hand over his moth and pressed down so they wouldn't be discovered. She held her index finger to her mouth, a silent order to be quiet, "I am coming, people of my kind!" Alfie called as he passed his housemates.

"Have you seen Nina and Fabian anywhere?" Amber popped her head into Mick's room.

"They went to the store… Why?" Mick explained.

"Because I saw them sneaking around five minutes ago." She smiled.

"You don't think…?"

"No, they both are too…" She tried to find the word.

"Innocent?" Mick suggested.

"Yeah," She nodded. They both stood there, silent for a moment, "I'm gonna go.."

"I am here, friends!" Alfie screamed as he walked on to the roof. Instead of being greeted by UFO's and Aliens, he was greeted by senior citizen's karate class.

"Stranger Danger!" An elderly lady called.

"Oh, I am terrified." Alfie mocked.

And that's when an old lady opened a can of whoop ass on the kid.


	12. UpdateOnUpdates

Guys,

I know you all must HATE me now.

School started back two weeks ago.

I am drowning in homework.

I'm already a bit behind:/

I'm not stopping the story,

But I cant update a lot.

You guys know I LOVE yall.

&& I love writing.

So, why would I be discontinuing?

Ifyouhave any comment, questions, or concerns please review or PM me.

Just to hold you guys off, I'm going type a page of Suffocating Heart and post it.

Bonding: Half page or full page

Houseof serendaes: Short chapter. ( At least1and a half pages)

XXX,

LittleGlitterMonster

PS: I have a fb page. LIKE IT!*itsLittleGlitterMonster*

Follow me on twitter: IWriteFanFic


	13. Alfie in the hospital

_Beep… beep… beep…._

Alfie groaned and pounded whatever was on his left side thinking it was his snooze button on the alarm clock. The beeping continued. Alfie finally screamed," SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BASTARD!"

"The patient is awake." He heard an unfamiliar voice note.

The teenager took in his surroundings, "Where am I?"

The whiteness of the walls and several machines around him drew him to one conclusion. He must have been abducted by aliens.

A tall, youthful face leaned over him, "Good afternoon, Mr. Lewis."

He pulled the blanket over his head, "Stay away, space freak!"

"Nurses," He heard the voice call, "inject him!"

A needle poked through the thin top sheet and pierced his skin. Instantly, he felt calm. Peace and serenity washed over him as he fell back into a deep sleep.

Outside of the room, Nina held her head in her hands and watched Fabian pace back ad forth in front of her. They had been like this for the past hour. Finally, Nina whisper-screamed, "Fabes, cut it out!"

"I-" He sighed and took the seat next to Nina, "I'm sorry."

"You didn't do anything Fabian," She dismissed," I though of the plan, I bought the phone, I sent the text, and I knew what Alfie would do and that there was a karate class on the roof! Which is a really bad idea, by the way…."

"Nina, it's not your fau-"

"He could be dead, Fabian!" She angrily rose from her chair and screamed, earning a few nasty looks from the nurses, "Did you see how hard he hit the ground?"

A short, plump nurse with round, rosy cheeks walked over to them, "You can't stay any longer. I'm sorry; visiting hours are over."

"That's our friend in there." Fabian nodded towards the door to their left.

"Mr. Lewis is in very good hands. He woke up about five minutes ago but fell back asleep. You can come back tomorrow morning if you wish to." She gave Nina a tiny shove towards the exit, "Have a good night!"

Not wanting to cause a scene, Fabian grabbed Nina's hand and led her to the elevator. He pressed the button for the lobby, "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah actually," She admitted and looked down at her feet. He still hadn't let go of her hand, and her heart still raced faster than a jackrabbit on the hot summer asphalt. She was sure her cheeks were as red as lava that cascades the rocky side of a volcano.

What were her and Fabian? Were they two really good friends? Were they "stepping out"?

Fabian gently pulling her out into the hospital lobby snapped her out of her thoughts, "Where do you want to go?"

"Uh.." She tried to remember some amazing American restaurants," Bops?"

"What's that?" Fabian's brow did that cute thing it always does when he gets confused.

"_Stop it, Nina. You are friends." _She thought to herself.

"It's a really good ice cream place over by the bowling alley." Nina explained and pointed across the street where it was located.

"Lead the way." He smiled that dazzling smile of his.

"_Nina, get a grip." _She mentally told herself.

She glanced both ways across the street before pulling him behind her. She could already taste the mint chocolate ice cream on her tongue.

Like a gentleman, Fabian stepped ahead of her and held open the door," How chivalrous of you." Nina smiled at him.

"Well I am a descendant of a knight." He shrugged.

"Really?"

"No, but I would gladly rescue you from a tower and slay dragon." After realizing what he had said, he turned away, "So, what are you getting?"

"Mint chocolate in a dish, my dad used to always get it for me." She explained, "How about you?"

He carefully examined the several different flavors they had to offer: he wondered how it was possible to have so many different kinds of one food, "Strawberry chocolate chip in a dish, I suppose."

They repeated their orders to the cheery man behind the counter. He gladly scooped up their orders and hummed "Who Says" By Selena Gomez. Nina tipped him a few dollars andled Fabian overto abooth away from all of the other customers.

"Fabian," She shyly began

"Nina," He replied.

"Fabian, I have been thinking…"

"I have too."

"What have you been thinking about?" She lifted the spoon to her lips and tasted the ice cream.

"You."

She blushed and looked down.

"Nina, I really like you. " He admitted.

"Well I like you too."

"Well, uh…. I…" Fabian's face turned red, "w-well then, would you g-g-o out with m-me?"

Nina laughed a little at how Fabian stutters when he's nervous, "I have been waiting for you to say that."

Grinning ear to ear, they grasped each others hand and knew that at that moment the world was perfect.

Well, their world at least.

**I just got ungrounded:/ Review ,and I update! **


End file.
